ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Freyja
Bozzetto Freyja Face off against 3 Lamiae *[[Bozzetto Freyja]] (RNG) *[[Bozzetto Skathi]] (RNG) *[[Bozzetto Frigg]] (RNG) The Freyja is susceptible to Piercing damage The Skathi is susceptible to Blunt damage The Frigg is susceptible to Slashing damage All 3 enemies will use [[Eagle Eye Shot]] simultaneously on their respective targets at 75%, 50%, 25% and 10% health remaining on the Freyja. If the Freyja is still alive when the Skathi or Frigg are defeated, they will respawn immediately.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/50210/ambuscade-volume-1-discussion-january-2017 FFXIAH Forums]] Each Lamia uses a "Disregard" TP move causes status effects in an area centered on the caster on targets not currently facing the caster. The circumstances of their use varies with the selected battlefield Difficulty *'''Very Difficult:''' All 3 lamiae will use their Dance and Disregard moves at will *'''Difficult.''' The Frigg will not use her Dance move until after the Freyja has been defeated. *'''Normal.''' No Disregard moves are used. Frigg will not use her Dance move until after Freyja has been defeated *'''Easy and Very Easy:''' No Disregard moves are used. The Skathi and the Frigg will not use their Dance moves until after the Freyja is defeated. On lower difficulties, each Lamia has a much longer cast time on their respective "Dance" moves, giving people in range ample time to turn around and avoid their effects. At low health, all three Lamiae gain an intense [[Regain]] effect. If the primary aggro target fails to face a Lamia for 4 seconds (on VD, unknown duration on easier difficulties), it causes them to glow with an aura, triggering them to ignore their aggro tables until the aura is removed. Removing the aura seems to be a matter of simply having the primary aggro target face them again.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2aPyCOsVb4 かれん Youtube] TP Moves: Freyja Vulnerable to Piercing Damage. *[[Tail Slap]]: Front AOE Damage + [[Stun (Status Effect)|Stun]] *[[Petrifying Dance]]: AOE [[Terror]] if facing caster, hate reset on every affected target *[[Petrifaction]]: Front AOE [[Petrification]] + 300/tick [[Poison (Status Effect)|Poison]] if directly facing the caster. *'''[[Imperiling Disregard]]:''' 15' AOE [[Petrification]] + 3-count [[Doom]] if not directly facing the caster. *[[Pinning Shot]]: AOE physical damage + [[Bind (Status Effect)|Bind]] *[[Shadow Thrust]]: Single target physical damage *[[Draw In]]: May use this in response to being hit with magic from a great enough distance away. This includes Enfeebling Magic and Geocolure spells that enfeeble the Freyja.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35964.html JP Wiki] Skathi Vulnerable to Blunt Damage *[[Tail Slap]]: Front AOE Damage + [[Stun (Status Effect)|Stun]] *[[Calcifying Deluge]]: Severe Front AOE Damage + [[Petrification]] *[[Petrifaction]]: Front AOE [[Petrification]] + 300/tick [[Poison (Status Effect)|Poison]] if directly facing the caster. *[[Blight Dance]]: AOE [[Petrification]] if facing the caster. Only uses this move after the Freyja dies. *[[Divine Retribution]]: 15' Severe AOE Physical Damage + [[Petrification]] + hate reset on every affected target *'''[[Imperiling Disregard]]:''' 15' AOE 3-count [[Petrification]] + [[Doom]] if not directly facing the caster. *[[Shadow Thrust]]: Single target damage Frigg Vulnerable to Slashing Damage. *[[Tail Slap]]: Front AOE Damage + [[Stun (Status Effect)|Stun]] *[[Raqs Baladi Dance]]: 15' AOE [[Charm (Status Effect)|Charm]] + [[Burn]] if facing the caster. Only uses this move after the Freyja dies. *'''[[Chastening Disregard]]:''' 15' AOE [[Amnesia]] + [[Mute]] if not directly facing the caster. Spells cast: None. Where to get your Primer: (Adjacent to the [[Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point]]), , the [[CS Wildcat Badge]] [[Deserter]] [[:Category:Assault|Assault]] Mission, or the [[SM Wildcat Badge]] [[Azure Experiments]] [[:Category:Assault|Assault]] Mission. There are stray [[:Category:Lamiae|Lamiae]] outside the Reef but not large groups of them. References